Cortito
Cortito (コルティト Korutito, lit. Shortie) is a member of Belfry's Policia where he holds the position of Lieutenant. Appearance Personality Relationships History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Energy Magic (エネルギーマジック Enerugī Majikku): Cortito has the ability to gather Eternano particles in the air and condense them into a unique, unidentified form of energy which can be released from his own body. This energy is a golden yellow in colouration and has been shown to be expelled from his head, hands and even his entire body at once. The energy has the ability to easily cut through solid matter like a bullet or blade, the bursts in which he fires these energy blasts can vary in size, shape and seemingly intensity. *'La Estrella' (ラエストレージャ Ra Esutorēja): Cortito puts his middle and index fingers against his temples and focuses eternano against his forehead, the eternano is converted into a dangerous form of energy and takes the shape of a star. The star of energy is then fired as a beam of energy that looks like a pentagram-shaped prism. The energy beam was shown to be so potent that is effectively pierced several layers of rock. *'Fiesta de la Estrella' (フィエスタデラエストレージャ Fiesuta de ra Esutorēja): During his great boost in energy and Eternano reserves whilst in his Salvador form, he is able to generate a larger amount of energy than he would be able to under normal circumstances. He coats his body in golden coloured energy and flies high into the sky, making the shape of a pentagram star and leaving a trail of energy behind him. When the star has been completed he rises above it as the energy covers the star shape and becomes opaque. He swipes his hand causing the star to fly to the ground beneath him, causing a large, star shape to burn into the earth's surface, destroying almost anything it touches. This spell is generally a last resort; Quorra refers to it as Belfry's own personal . Flight Magic (飛行魔法 Hikō Mahō): He is also able to control eternano in such a way that by forming invisible platforms in the air he can render himself suspended in midair; where he is able to soar at high speeds, sit, stand or perform any form of action he wishes whilst flying. He mainly uses this in the pursuit of a criminal on the run. *'Rocket Man' (ロケットマン Roketto Man): Muscle Speak (マッスルスピーク Massuru Supīku): A support-type magic that - through the use of incantations - allows Cortito to increase the muscle mass, strength and density of himself or others, although for this magic to be effective: his own body must be well toned. Any form of muscle change used through this magic is permanent until reversed by Cortito himself. *'Muscle: Plus' (マッスル:プラス Massuru: Purasu):Cortito becomes surrounded in a crimson red energy, as does the target that he wishes to affect with his spell, he then forces their muscle mass to bulge and increase in size, this increases damage output but also hinders the target slightly due to the increased weight and therefore decreased speed. Incantation of magic: "Tai noji baku rantu" (タイノジバクランチュ I Call Upon Strength) *'Muscle: Minus' (マッスル:マイナス Massuru: Mainasu): He then chants and becomes covered in a blue energy which also coats the target of the spell. This causes the target's muscle mass to diminish and become smaller, making them less strong and able to deal less damage, this may also make them faster as a side effect of having a reduced weight. Incantation of magic: "Tai konke da, rantu" (タイ紺ケダランチュ I Banish Thee, Strength). *'Muscle: Root' (マッスル:ルーツ Massuru: Rūtsu): A spell that simply reverses one/all of the changes in others, or his own muscle mass, this is done with green energy enveloping his body and spreading along the ground in a formation similar to that of a square root symbol, when the extended line touches the target their muscles immediately return to normal. The sudden change could leave the target slightly nauseated. Incantation of magic: "Ma dai boru" (マディボル As You Were). Take Over (接収 テイクオーバー Teiku Ōbā): Cortito's most powerful magic. Take Over is a transformation type magic that allows him to "take over" the powers of creatures he has defeated, although he can only take over the powers that he is actually aware of. His particular brand of take over is called Lucha Soul (ルチャソウル Rucha Sōru). * Lucha Soul (ルチャソウル Rucha Sōru): A variant of Take Over magic which involves Cortito "taking Over" the abilities of wrestlers he has defeated in his time as a professional wrestler. His transformations often involve a change of costume; some more dramatic than others. *'Lucha Soul: Toro Negro' (トロネグロ Toro Neguro): In this form; Cortito's policia uniform disappears and is replaced by the attire consistent with a luchadore wrestler. It's colourscheme being black and gold; the mask becoming black withthe star image that covers his forehead and eyes becomes golden with a hollowed out middle section, the rings around the eyes bearing a feline line downwards facing protrusion and flame-like designs at the top of the eye. Around the mouth of the mask has also been emblazoned with golden flame-esque patterns. His trousers have been replaced with black speedo pants with a large golden star at the front and he wears an oversized champions belt around his waist, he also gains black, white fur trimmed boots and gloves in this form. During this take over he also gains black stars over each nipple. *'Monstrous Strength': This transformation grants him an increase of his already immense brute strength, to the point where it becomes of inhuman levels. He was shown being able to physically rip a house in have with one punch **'Great Lucha Swing '(グレートルチャスイング Gurēto Rucha Suingu): *'Lucha Soul: Salvador' (サルバドール Sarubadōru): Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:FB